


Take A Moment Remind Yourself,

by LameRamen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Fusions, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Spider Owner Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LameRamen/pseuds/LameRamen
Summary: Logan finds a way to bring back the king, but really it shouldn’t be possible.. Thomas’s mind can’t go back to the way it was before then, so, how?Logan, with Virgil’s help, discovers how this is possible, and why. And perhaps finds a new way to exercise clear communication throughout the sides.Though not without fault, of course.
Kudos: 2





	1. A promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king is here, but he has someone he’d promised to visit before Logan helps him un-fuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: spiders

Logan was currently talking with the king. 

Which, by all standards should be impossible, as the king was split years ago. 

But, Logan has found a way to help them fuse back together. They’ll never be what they once were, but now they at least have the option to fuse if they so desire. 

He’d caught Romulus up on whats been happening, explained to him why he was different now, and informed him that they probably won’t stay fused forever. 

But they can fuse whenever they want now. 

“Is that information efficient?” 

Romulus nods. “It’s more than efficient.” He smiles. “I don’t think I could ever thank you enough, you’ve helped me tremendously.” 

“There’s no need. I’ve only enlightened you of an ability you’d already possessed.” He assures, waving his thanks away. 

He laughs. 

Logan hasn’t heard that laugh in a long time. 

“You’re still so formal, Logan.“ He muses. “I can’t believe how much things have changed... You said Virgil and Janus are grey sides now? Like how we used to be?“ 

Logan nods, adjusting his glasses. “I suppose I am still considered ‘grey’ as well, even. Patton and Roman still liked the light title, but I feel that as long as there is humanity, there will always be decisions that are selfish, but necessary for optimal living. They don’t always agree with my view of things.“ 

“Well of course, Logic is a tough thing to follow sometimes. But it is important.“ He scoffs. “Patton certainly wouldn’t enjoy the Logic behind morality would he?“

“It’d be a tough topic to teach him, yes. But that is the way things are.“ He shrugs. “Now, is there anything you’d like to do before I help you un-fuse? Remember that you can re-fuse anytime both twins are in agreement to do so.” 

“Actually, there’s someone I’d like to visit if you don’t mind..” He hums. 

“Go ahead. Just be cautious, as I’m unsure of what reactions to predict.” 

“I’ll be careful. Thank you again Logan.“ 

“No problem.” 

~ 

Virgil startles at a knock, taking off his headphones and setting them aside. 

Usually, people call out who’s there when they knock. 

So he’s not sure who it is, it could be Logan or Remus... Janus and Patton always call out. Roman is iffy... But he also doesn’t knock that quietly. 

He swings the door open, a snappy questionnaire on his tongue that dies at the person before him. 

“Hi.” The king grins. 

“Romulus...?“ His voice quakes a bit, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

“The one and only.” He states, fluffing his cape. 

“H-How..? What..? You-“ 

He chuckles. “I’m surprised to see you too, Noia.“ 

Virgil scoffs, staring. “That.. That’s such an old nickname-“ 

“Maybe it is, Logan told me you aren’t Paranoia anymore, though.. So perhaps it is a _bit_ out dated..” He shrugs. 

“I’m.. Yeah, I’m anxiety now.” He nods shakily. “You’re.. you’re really here right? I’m not dreaming? This isn’t some prank- or joke-“ 

“No, no Virgil it’s not. I’m really here, I promise.” He assures. “Logan helped us fuse back together, and I wanted to come see you. No tricks.“ 

Virgil’s gaze flicks over him, trying to figure out if he’s telling the truth. He reaches up to touch the crown on the kings head. “You’re really here...“ 

“Mhm!“ He laughs. “I’m really here. I can’t believe it either, Logan’s truly is amazing, isn’t he?“ 

“Wha-what about the twins? Are they gone?“ His eyes widen, taking a step back he holds his hand to his chest like this is all too good to be true. 

In a way, it kind of is. It’s the best result they could’ve gotten, truly. 

“No. They’re still here, I can un-fuse.“ He explains. “Logan has yet to show me how, but I promise they’re still here.“ 

“..Promise?“ He mutters, staring into the king’s eyes. 

“Yeah silly, I never break a promise, remember?“ He asks. 

“You didn’t. You came back.“ Virgil gives a watery laugh. “ You promised you’d come back to see me.. That night. Do you Remember? “ 

He nods. “I’m sorry I took so long.“ He chuckles. 

Virgil is still staring at his eyes, and Virgil rarely makes eye contact. Just as he starts to get more curious about it, Virgil says something. 

“Your eyes are different.” 

“Are they?” He tilts his head. 

Virgil nods. “They used to be orange. Now, one is red and the others green.” 

“Well we can’t all be perfect now can we?” He huffs, and Virgil laughs at that, Romulus is glad he can still make him laugh. “So, you gonna let me in?“ 

Virgil jumps a little, like he’s just remembering that they’re in his doorway. “Um.. I don’t know if..” He takes a steeling breath, and Romulus is patient with him. “My room is a lot stronger than it used to be.“ He says.

“Well, the twins are a lot stronger than I used to be.“ He smiles. “I think I can take it.” 

“Janus can’t even be in here long-“ 

“Janus-smanish, I wanna see if you’re still that little emo that I remember.“ He peeks around Virgil and into the room. 

Yup, totally. Even has his mcr posters still. 

The spider webs are cleaner, he’s gotten better at weaving them. 

Romulus can sense the little presences of all the spiders. Most of the ones he knows are still here, but there’s also a ton more. 

Virgil lets him walk in, fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket. 

A jacket Romulus doesn’t recognize, mind you. 

Immediately a tarantula with blue legs scurries from under the coffee table, and up to his shoe. 

“Ah, Charlotte! How I’ve missed your creepy crawly presence!“ He bends down to let her crawl into his hand, then straightens. “Hey sweetheart!“ 

She waves her two front legs at him. 

He lets her onto his shoulder, looking down to Virgil. 

“Uh yeah, sorry if some of them are eager to climb on you, they don’t get many visitors that aren’t scared of them.” He rubs at his arm awkwardly. 

“There’s so many new faces!” He grins, gazing flicking around the room as they come out of hiding. “Though I still recognize some of you.” 

He struggles to navigate the room with all the arachnids coming up to greet him. 

“Juts walk, if you step on them they deserve it.“ Virgil’s rolls his eyes. 

Though Virgil’s tone is obviously joking, the offended auras that come from them all is hilarious. 

“I’m kidding.” He states. “You can’t step on them, don’t worry about it. You can’t hurt them accidentally.” 

“But I can hurt them on purpose?” He smirks. 

“I wouldn’t give you the chance.” Virgil threatens. 

“Good to know you’re still just as protective of them, no wonder they’ve lasted this long.“ 

“It’s my job.“ He shrugs. 

“Yes it is.” He snickers, then sighs. “It was nice visiting, but Logan’s waiting on me.“ 

“Oh.. right.” He mumbles. 

“I’ll see you later, farewell Noia.” He waves as he steps out of Virgil’s room, but Virgil holds out a hand to stop him. 

“Wait- I’ll... I’ll get to see you again.. right?” 

He nods, smiling. “We’re planning on telling the others tomorrow, so I’ll see you then!“ 

“Okay.” He hums. “Bye.” 


	2. Curious minds think alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil’s curiosity brings him to a similar conclusion as Logan’s own.

Virgil is woken early by an odd feeling. 

He feels like he’s being watched. 

He is being watched, he finds, sitting up in a rush he yelps. “Remus! What the hell, stop watching me sleep!” He hisses. 

Remus grins. “You said not to wake you, but I have to tell you something.“ He bounces. 

“..What? What do you need to tell me Remus?” He mutters grumpily. 

“I have the kings memories now! I remember! Well... some of it.. I remember a little bit!“ He chirps. 

Virgil blinks, last nights memories come back to him. “What do you remember?” 

“Bits and pieces, but I do remember this.” 

“What?“ He asks again when Remus doesn’t elaborate. 

“Noia.” 

“What..?” He raises a brow, not registering immediately that Remus wasn’t asking for his attention.

“He called you Noia! That’s why you punched me when I called you that that one time! Because I reminded you of Romulus!“ 

Virgil makes a face. “Yeah, I guess so.. You actually remember that punch specifically? Dude, I punch you for fun.” 

“But that one hurt more, and you didn’t explain it to me afterwards.” He huffs. 

“Fair enough.” He rolls his eyes. 

Oh! And another thing! Charlotte, I remember you back then girl!” He laughs, focused where Charlotte must be under Virgil bed. “You used to be so much smaller!” 

Virgil chuckles. “Yup. She’s a sweetheart, but uh, leave her be before she bites you.” 

“Aw, I wanna pet-“ Virgil cuts him off before he can finish, not wanting Remus in his room for longer than he needs to be. 

“And she wants you to leave her webs alone.” Virgil states. “Come on, lets go see if Janus is up.” He kicks off his covers, just about kicking Remus in the head as he’s still trying to look under Virgil’s bed, in the shadows. 

“Oo, were gonna surprise them with the king today, you already knew that right? The king visited you, right?” Remus questions eagerly. 

He nods. “Yup. I thought it was a dream, not gonna lie.” Remus follows him down the hall, before taking the lead and pulling Virgil to Logan’s door. 

_So much for seeing if Janus was up.._

“Come on, were supposed to meet here.” He whispers. 

“Why are you whispering?” Virgil questions. 

“Because I can.” He huffs. “Now, I don’t think I was supposed to bring you-“ 

“ _Why_ did you bring Virgil?” 

“I was nervous! And having the embodiment of anxiety with me makes me feel better!” He whines, grinning a bit when Virgil rolls his eyes. 

Roman, hands on his hips, rolls his eyes but motions them both over. “Hurry up, you’re already late.”

“I’m not late!” He scoffs. 

“We’re early, so in return that makes you late.” 

“I was saying hi to Charlotte!“ He defends.

“Who’s that? You know what? Never mind, don’t tell me.” Roman sighs. 

“Are you two ready?” Logan asks. 

“Yup!” Roman nods. 

“Yes!” Remus bounces on his toes, quickly making his way over to Roman. 

Virgil follows, cautious as he tiptoes across the room. 

“Good morning Virgil, I assume-“ 

“He’s the one Romulus visited!” Remus confirms before he even gets the question out. 

Logan nods. “Alright, repeat what you did yesterday. Whenever you’re ready.” 

They do a fusion dance, because of course they do. Thomas’s mind is influenced by the media he consumes, just so happens Thomas loves Steven Universe. 

It reminds Virgil of when Pearl and Amethyst fused, with Roman trying to be elegant and Remus doing... Well Virgil isn’t too sure what to describe _that_ as.. But it’s certainly annoying his brother, in an _almost_ endearing way.

Wait a moment.. 

While Romulus marvels over being together, Virgil turns to Logan, curious. 

“So theoretically, if this fusion is based on the fact Thomas is obsessed with Steven Universe, couldn’t any of us fuse? Is the SU fusion idea making Romulus possible?“ 

Logan seems excited he asked, stifling an enthralled expression into a shy smile and adjusting his glasses to try and hide it. “That’s my theory, of course I haven’t had a chance to prove it possible, but unless there’s something making this happen, it shouldn’t be able to _be_ happening.” 

“Right, because creativity shouldn’t be able to go back together after its split right? If we’re talking a representation of a differing pattern in the way Thomas’s brain processes, _comparatively_ , to an average persons... It shouldn’t be possible. But yet..” He looks back to Romulus, who’s twirling in a mirror.

“That would definitely explain the small differences in the king before and after, we are just figments, and it certainly wouldn’t be an overtly abstract concept. “ He mutters, before seeming to catch himself mid tangent with a embarrassed grimace that smooths over, quickly replaced by the same shy smile as before. “If you’d like to explore possibilities of that at a later date, I’d be happy to test it with you.“ He clears his throat. 

“Are you asking me what I think you are?” He snorts. 

“I understand it’s illogical, but if it’s based off a cartoon it’s not going to be logical.” He hums. “We can communicate this further another time, I’ve promised Romulus I’d help him tell the others.“ He straightens his tie, stepping away to talk with the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter seems shorter, i’m trying to split it up in places where it makes sense. also, hopefully Virgil and Logan’s conversation doesn’t seem too forced? i’m trying to imply some mutual _bad at feelings_ vibes and i hope it conveys the way i’d imagined

**Author's Note:**

> trying not to over explain the backstory with this one, and kinda let you piece it together. hopefully it still makes sense, haha..


End file.
